El Renacer de los Targaryen
by El Primordial385
Summary: Ante el saqueo de King's Landing,la vida de Elia Martell y sus hijos corre peligro,la desesperacion y la adversidad por vivir encontrará el sustento necesario en manos del último descendiente de una Casa que se creía extinta.


Amigos de Fanfiction,aquí nuevamente yo para un nuevo Fic,demás está decir pues que tengo problemas pero aún sigo en lucha continua ,por lo pronto los dejo con este pequeño prólogo que espero les guste...n_n

Prólogo:El día que todo cambio

Volvi a sentir unas inmensas ganas de vivir,cuando descubrí que el sentido de mi vida era el que yo le quisiera dar.

Paulo Coelho.

Gritos desgarradores,llantos,súplicas,inundaban la ahora tomada Ciudad de King's Landing,en cuestión de minutos la ciudad había sido tomada por una horda de hombres del Ejército Lannister,comandados por su Señor Tywin Lannister.

El Rey Aeris como último recurso ante la inminente llegada del Ejército de Robert Baratheon mandó cerrar las puertas de la Ciudad ,pero por recomendación del Gran Maestre Pycelle,Aerys Targaryen permitió el paso al Ejército Lannister que creía que venía en su ayuda ,el resultado de esto estaba ahora desencadenado

Hombres y mujeres eran asesinados en frente de sus hijos los cuales sufrían horribles vejaciones ,el caos y la locura predominaban en la mente humana haciéndolos capaces de actos tan atroces de los que no había visto jamás ,nadie parecía querer parar la demencia generada por una traicion

Columnas de humo se levantaban sobre la ciudad haciendo que el Sol quedara parcialmente oculto ,dando una vista aterradora de King's Landing

Ella aguardaba enclaustrada en la Fortaleza Roja ,donde el Rey Loco ,Aeries Targaryen la había recluido como una vil prisionera ,el miedo y la zozobra inundaban su mente ,por más que quisiera no podía evitar escuchar los gritos que provenían de toda la Ciudad

Se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a su pequeña hija que permanecía sobre su regazo ,ignorante de los acontecimientos generados a su alrededor

Elia Nymeros Martell,la esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen,mejor conocido como el Príncipe Dragon,sabía que era solo cuestión de minutos que la Fortaleza cayera en manos Lannister ,sabía que si eso pasaba el Rey Aeris no dudaría en usarla a ella y a su hija Rhaenys

Elia era una mujer hermosa de cabellera negra como la noche y ojos de igual color ,su figura si bien era algo pequeña estaba muy bien definida ,era sin lugar a dudas una de las mujeres más bellas de Poniente,de gran inteligencia y temperamento fuerte ,pero también era amable,bondadosa sabía cómo era vivir en la Corte del Trono de Hierro ,pero aún así Elia Martell no era ingenua y sabía cómo moverse dentro de estos círculos

Pero sobre todo ella era una mujer algo frágil ,aún así pudo dar a luz a dos hijos une éran su adoración y por los cuales no perdía su cordura e inteligencia ante todo y todos

Su matrimonio con el Príncipe Dragón ,nunca fue por amor ,ella lo sabía desde un comienzo pero aún así puso todo de su parte para que esto funcionará ,pero todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ,un matrimonio por compromiso siempre estaba destinado a fracasar

Elia ,de ultimo momento y apoyada por uno de los Consejeros del Trono de Hierro ,había logrado sacar a su bebe de pocos meses de nacido fuera de la Ciudad,atravesando el Mar Angosto con rumbo desconocido ,Elia solo rezaba porque Varys mantuviera su palabra de cuidar y proteger a su pequeño Aegon Targaryen,quedando tanto ella como su pequeña Rhaenys en King's Landing

La Rebelion de Robert Baratheon estaba llegando a su fin ,El junto a varias casas de Poniente se habían alzado en contra del Rey Aerys debido a las injusticias y calamidades que este último había desatado en el Reino ,pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue la "supuesto" secuestró de Lyanna Stark ,por parte de Rhaegar

Robert Baratheon,Eddard Stark y Jon Arryn marchaban ya hacia la capital de los Siete Reinos ,para evitarlo Rhaegar Targaryen había ido a hacerles frente en la Guerra,ya pronto cumpliría un año del conflicto e inumerables vidas ya se habían perdido ,desconocía por completo cuál era el paradero de su aún esposo o siquiera que estuviera con vida

Sus pensamientos regresaron a ella cuando potentes golpes sobre la puerta eran dados con tal furia que pronto esta se destrozaria ,alarmada tomo a la pequeña Rhaenys ocultándola bajo la cama ordenándole por ningún motivo salir ,presa del miedo aguardaba su triste final

Porque estaba segura que pasara lo que pasará por esa puerta ,ella seguramente moriría ,sus súplicas eran por un milagro que parecía no ocurriría jamás,había destinos peores que la muerte y rogaba por qué sus hijos no pasarán por eso

Frente a ella aparecieron dos sujetos con armaduras Lannister ,uno de ellos lo reconocía por ser un matón al servicio de Tywin,era enorme de compleccion corpulenta pero sobre todo,lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos inyectados de sangre que la miraban con lujuria y maldad ,el otro no era tan alto ni corpulento como su compañero pero era muy delgado descrito como cruel y pequeño

Estos no eran otros si no Amory Loch "La Manticora" y Gregor Clegane "La Montaña",para Elia Martell no eran más que perros rabiosos con el título de Caballeros al servicio de la Casa Lannister

-Pero que tenemos aquí !-exclamó sonriendo siniestramente Loch viendo a la pelinegra sentada en su cama -Parece que tendremos un poco de diversión despedida de todo ,no lo crees Gregor -

Elia juntando todo el valor que le era posible no se dejó intimidar por la más miradas que ambos hombres le estaban dando ,ella era una princesa de Dorne después de todo ,si moría sería dando lucha esperanzada por qué no descubrieran a su Rhaenys y su lema era

"Nunca doblegado,nunca roto "

-No tienen derecho a estar aquí lárguense inmediatamente !-rugió con todo el valor que tenía aún muerta de miedo

-Loch ante su arrebato solo pudo reír escandalosamente ante el intento de intimidación de por parte de la mujer

-Digna de toda una Princesa de Dorne,desafiantes hasta el final ,es una lástima que el inútil de su marido no haya tenido toda esa valentía ,será un placer disfrutar de su inigualable belleza magestad,pero antes ,dígame en donde está la princesa ?-

Demando entrecerando los ojos mientras sacaba su espada de su funda apuntadola diréctamente sobre el cuello de la desprotegida mujer

-Ella ya no sé encuentra aquí -a pesar de la situación ,Elia no se dejaba amedrentar por estos cerdos Lannister

-Mientes !...-Ladro furico Loch-pero no importa ,tengo tiempo para buscarla y créeme que cuando la encuentre ella compartirá el mismo destino que el tuyo princesa -al de ir esto el rostro de Elia perdio color

-Divierte un rato Gregor ,pero no la mates aún -al decir esto una sonrisa lujuriosa adorno su cara -yo también quiero algo después de todo Jajajaja-

Tras decir esto "La montaña" se abalanzó sobre Elia arrancadonle la ropa dejándola desnuda ,Elia forcejeaba inútilmente ante su agresor pero era inútil ,este la sujeto de las manos a la vez que empezaba a lamer su cuerpo ,la pelinegra gritaba por ayuda generando con esto que las risas de Loch fueran más escandalosas

-Grita todo lo que quieras !,nadie vendrá a ayudarte princesa !-

Ante los gritos y súplicas de su madre ,la pequeña Rhaenys no salió despavorida debajo de la cama para ir con su madre pero esta rápidamente fue sometida por Loch quien sujetándola con fuerza hacia que la pequeña viera como su madre estaba a punto de ser violada

-Mamiiiiiiii-

-No por favor ...déjenla !...se los pido !-

Estos eran los gritos de desesperacion y llanto de Elia por su hija ,que estos matones hicieran con ella lo que quisiera pero que dejaran a su Rhaenys,no soportaría el hecho que que ella también fuera violada y asesinada como ella sería

-Vamos princesa...esto apenas acaba de comenzar...-decía mientras sujetaba a la niña haciéndola cayar mientras lamia una de sus mejillas-sabe mientras mi amigo Gregor está con usted yo me entretendré con la pequeña ...-

-Noooooooooooo...alguien por favor ...ayudaaaaaaaa...-era el grito de frustacion y rabia de Elia ante el inminente desenlace de ella y su hija

Un potente grito de advertencia y amenaza fue escuchado por todos los ahí presentes !

-Déjenlas ..!-

Loch se sorprendió por esto y retrocedió unos pasos atrás aún con la pequeña Rhaenys de rehén ,frente a él estaba un sujeto vestido con ropas simples de color negro y sobre sus hombros una capa que caía sobre sus hombros ,esto aunado el hecho de que una capucha ocultaba su rostro pero que sólo eran visibles como su boca la cual mostraba unos dientes afilados

-Quien rayos eres tú eh ?-

El sujeto desconocido con gruesa voz y sobre todo sin cambiar su advertencia lo amenazaba

-Déjenlas inmediatamente o los matare a ambos !...es la última advertencia que tendrán de mi -

"La Manticora viendo que el sujeto desconocido no portaba armas a simple vista ,sonrió para después pedirle a "La Montaña"que se encargará de El

-Gregor elimínalo ahora !-ladro confiado en la fortaleza y salvajismo de su compañero

Este ,furioso ante el intruso dejo a Elia para arremeter con ira al sujeto ,tomando con armas manos su gran espadón de hoja ancha de dispuso a partir en dos al entrometido que se mantenía erguido frente a ellos

Elia veia con asombro como el golpe de "La Montaña"era bloqueado con facilidad por el sujeto de negro,alzando su brazo izquierdo a la altura de su cabeza ,rompía en pedazos la hoja del espadón del perro Lannister ,un estruendoso sonido salió de este impacto

CLANK

Loch sin creerlo vio como en el antebrazo del sujeto desconocido estaba un guantelete rojo con una gema esmeralda,tan resistente que salieron chispas del golpe dado por su compañero ,"La Montaña"por la inercia del impacto retrocedió dejando libre para que su atacante le propinara tremendo golpe de derecha que hizo que su armadura se resquebrajara en la zona del pecho

Tal fue el impacto dado por el sujeto de negro ,"La Montaña"salió disparado varios metros hacia atrás ,quedando completamente inconciente a escasos metros de donde Elia estaba,su espadón y armadura rotas y orgullo dañado sería lo que tuviera al despertar

-Maldito miserable -

Loch en un arrebato de furia ,arrojó a Rhaenys a la cama cerca de su madre para que ,armado con dos dagas iniciará una lucha contra el sujeto

Elia Martell sujeto fuertemente a su hija a la vez que cubría su desnudez ,con miedo y asombro vio como el sujeto esquivaba uno a uno los ataques de "La Manticora",este en frustacion no dejaba de arremeter contra el ,quería matarlo

-Pelea que esperas !-rugió furioso

El sujeto con una ligera sonrisa respondió sacando una pequeña daga detrás de su espalda,a la vez que de un rodillazo en el estómago de Loch lo hacía trastabillar para después con fuerza y precisión degollar a Loch limpiamente

-Si eso quieres -

Loch soltó sus dagas para en un intento desesperado tratar de parar la hemorragia que salía de su cuello ,veia con horror en sus ojos como el sujeto desconocido ahora tomaba sus armas y sin mediar palabra las enterraba sobre su pecho ,generando la muerte instantánea de "La Manticora"

El sujeto suspiro ,aún con la capucha puesta Elia sabía que la miraba,este al notar el estado de la Martell busco por la habitación un vestido para que ella pudiera vestirse ,tomó lo primero que encontró a la mano y lentamente se acercó a ella,con ambas manos en señal de rendición exclamó

-Tanquila ...no estoy aquí para hacerle daño -

Elia lo miro ,abrazaba a su Rhaenys más a ella ,la niña estaba fuertemente abrazada a su madre y no veía lo que pasaba a su alrededor ,ya que Elia tapaba sus ojos con una mano y la otra sostenía una sabana para cubrirse ella misma

-Escúcheme con atención -dijo el sujeto al momento de dejar el vestido cerca de la pelinegra de Dorne,-No tenemos tiempo que perder ,debemos irnos de aquí inmediatamente ,pronto vendrán más soldados Lannister a este lugar y no podré protegerlas cómo debo -decía ya a escasos metros de la Martell

Veia que a pesar de sus palabras ella desconfiaba de el ,y no la culpaba ,había sido víctima de un intento de violacion y no sólo a ella si no a la pequeña que estaba en su regazo,por lo que para que ella confiara en El ,decidió quitarse la capucha lentamente

-Por favor ..confíe en mí !-

Elia Martell vio ante ella a un joven de aproximadamente de 18 años ,de cabellera castaña y ojos de igual color ,este sonreia con calidez que ella no había visto en muchos años,era un niño practicante ,

Aun ante esto miro a su alrededor y vio a "La montaña" inconciente y sobre todo al cadaver de ese ser tan repugnante como lo había sido Loch ,pensaba rápidamente que hacer ,sabía que no tenía tiempo como el joven le decía ,pero a pesar de todo este joven la había salvado a ella y a su Rhaenys de ser violadas y posteriormente asesinadas ,de forma tímida y sin despegarle la vista le respondio

-Está bien ...confiaré en ti -

No estaba segura de esto ,no tenía otra opción pero debía velar por su pequeña y ella misma ,tomó el vestido para vestirse ,ante esto el joven desconocido se volteó para darle algo de privacidad ,cuando estuvo lista ,ya de pie y con su Rhaenys en brazos,exclamó ya un poco más calmada pero siempre atenta

-Como saldremos de aquí,la única salida es esa -decía mientras señalaba la única puerta de la habitación ,el joven le sonrio lo que generó pequeña molestia en ella ,pensando que no la tomaba en serio

-Descuide ,hay un pasadizo que da hacia las afueras de la Fortaleza ,este nos sacará a unos ríachuelos del otro lado -

Elia arqueo una ceja ante esta información e indignada por una tomadura de pelo decía molesta ,debajo salir el porque era la princesa de los Siete Reinos

-No hay pasadizos secretos en este lugar !-

Sin escucharla siquiera el joven tocaba uno de los muros de la habitación ,todos y cada uno los ladrillos que había como buscando algo ,cuando al fin lo encontró ,Elia vio con incredulidad como una pequeña puerta aparecía en otro muro ,ella jamás en todo estos años aquí en la Fortaleza Roja supo de cosas así

-Un buen amigo me dio la información necesaria para cumplir con mi deber Princesa Martell-dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos de manera intensa

Elia iba a protestar como era que sabía esto y sobre todo quien era ese amigo del que hablaba y por lo que veía sabía mucho ,el joven anticipándose a ella le contestaba a la vez que tomaba un par de capaz de uno de los muebles de ls habitación

-Se que tiene preguntas pero estas serán contestadas una vez estemos lejos y seguros de aquí ,ahora no perdamos tiempo ,debemos irnos ya -

Confundida y temerosa afinado el agarre de Rhaenys a ella y siguió a su salvador por el pasillo ,Elia vio como al pasar ambos por este ,la puerta se cerraba tras ellos ,el pasillo ligeramente iluminado por las múltiples gritas en el muro permitía caminar sin problemas ,era húmedo ,frío y con telarañas ,señal de que no había sido usado en bastante tiempo

Elia Martell había sufrido mucha anciedad y emociones fuertes en este día ,su salud mermaba conforme avanzaba ,era frágil y delicada para desgracia ,no estaba acostumbrada a estos desvaríos

Habian caminado por bastante tiempo y sintió como las fuerzas la abandonaban ,cayó de rodillas jadeando cansada ,Rhaenys moto esto y se alarmó por su madre ,el sujeto vio cómo está ya no podía mantenerse en pie y se acercó rápidamente a ella

Elia sucumbió al cansancio escuchando los gritos de su niña y como ese sujeto que las había salvado se acercaba a ella ,la oscuridad pronto la envolvió...

Mami despierta !-

La niña trato de reanimar a su madre quien había caído cansada ,el sujeto se acercó y la niña se aferró a su madre aún inconciente ,temerosa ,el sujeto al ver esto hablo con la niña

-No me tengas miedo pequeña ,no las lastimare a tu madre y a ti -ronreia al momento de tomar a Elia en brazos y a la pequeña la hechaba a su espalda ,-te llevaré a ti y a tu madre s un lugar seguro ,necesito que te agarres con todas tus fuerzas -

Rhaenys al ver como sostenía a su madre ,hizo lo que se le dijo y abrazo del cuello al sujeto ,este al sentir los pequeños brazos envolviendo sonrio

-Agárrate fuerte que vamos a correr de este lugar !-

Dicho esto se perdía poco a poco con madre e hija en brazos por el largo y estrecho pasillo de la Fortaleza ,afuera los gritos seguían igual o incluso más fuertes que antes ,no podía hacer nada por más que quisiera ,su tarea esa salvaguardarlas

Elia Martell y su hija Rhaenys Targaryen eran su prioridad

Desperto sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza ,trato de abrir abrir los ojos y cuando lo logró miro que estaba en una habitación algo pequeña ,una ,estaba sobre una cama simple ,una pequeña mesita y un candil era todo lo que había cerca de ella ,

Los recuerdos de lo vivido llegaron a ella en forma de pesadilla ,aún sentía las manos de "La Montaña" sobre de ella al momento de escuchar la risa maliciosa de Loch ,se ergio sobre la cama y se abrazó a sí misma ,tratando de contener su llanto ,cayó en cuenta de que no había sido un sueño y todo era real

Se sobresaltó al no tener con ella a su Rhaenys,pensamientos de miedo la inundaron a no tenerla junto a ella pero estos desaparecieron al escuchar su risa del otro lado de la puerta ,respirando tratando de calmarse ,dejo de llorar para enfocarse en su niña

Se levanto sintiendose mareada ,solo por un momento ,se recompuso ,camino hacia la puerta abriéndola lentamente ,ante sus ojos vio a ese extraño sujeto sentado junto a una mesa de lo que parecía ser una posada y junto a él y riendo por las señas de cara que le hacía ese sujeto estaba Rhaenys

-Rhaenys -

Elia la llamo inmediatamente,la niña al notar a su mama corrió hacia ella gritando de alegría

-Mamiiiii-

La pelinegra la abrazo con fuerza a la vez que la llenaba de besos ,su hija estaba sana y salva por lo que veía,agradecía a los Dioses por ello,pero en seguida enfocó su mirada en el sujeto que la veía junto a su hija ,Elia bajo a su niña de sus brazos para exclamarle con toda la seriedad posible pero si mostrar miedo

-Rhaenys...quiero que te quedes en esta habitación y no le habrás a nadie que no sea yo ...me entendiste ?-

-Si mami-

La niña sonrio a ella y asintió para después ir a encerrarse cumpliendo la orden de su madre ,no sin antes correr hacia el sujeto y darle un beso en la mejilla

Elia suspiro a esto y sobrio un momento ,para después enfocarse en su prioridad y esta era el sujeto que las había salvado ,camino hacia la mesa y tomo asiento en frente de El ,estudiando todas y cada una de sus facciones ,aún se sentía algo débil pero jaiba preguntas que ser respondidas

Antes de que siquiera dijera algo ,una señora algo gordita acompañada de un muchacha aparecían dejando varios platos de comida enfrente de ellos

Elia observó con cuidado ,había cerdo asado con tomate,cebollines y zanahorias ,sopa ,pan de avena ,frutas de varios tipos y por supuesto cerveza de malta ,curiosa vio al sujeto frente a ella que sonríendo decía

-Anda come !...has estado dormida por 2 días -decía para después tomar un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca

Dudosa Elia no perdía detalles de El

-Tu hija comió hace poco ,eres tú la que debes recuperar fuerzas después de todo lo que pasó -

Elia se tranquilizó por esto ,una de las ventajas de estar en el Trono de Hierro era que uno se daba cuenta quien mentía y quien no ,rodeaba de aduladores y lame culos sabía perfectamente si trataban de intimidarla,seducirla,agraciarse con ella y toda esa clase de cosas de la realeza

Para vergüenza de ella su estómago respondía por ella dando un gruñido de bestia hambrienta ,Elia se sonrojó por esto y apartó la mirada del sujeto ,este al ver como sus mejillas se teñían de todo reía

Elia al escucharlo reír le lanzó una mirada de muerte por burlarse de ella ,el sujeto sin dejar su sonrisa respondía

-Ande comamos ...le prometo que le contestare cualquier duda que tenga una vez su estómago esté satisfecho -

Elia suspuiro derrotada pero tenía hambre ,empezaron en un extraño silencio a comer ,veía de reojo como el sujeto ante ella era físicamente ,su cabellos castaño y ojos de igual color ,su piel algo cremosa pero sobre todo por lo que podía apreciar por sobre las ropas que llevaba era su complexión delgada

Entonces miro discretamente a su alrededor ,si,estaba en una posada,no había mucha gente salvo dos personas más sin contar a la señora gorda y su ayudante ,miro al sujeto frente a ella y vio que no era la persona más fina a la hora de comer pero se esforzaba en no dar un espectáculo

Sonrio por esto...sin importar las cosas estaba viva ella y su Rhaenys...aún así no podía dejar de pensar en su otro bebe ,debía esperar y sobre todo tener fe y esperanza de que todo haya salido bien

Si bien dijo que le contestaría todas y cada una de sus preguntas ,había algo que rondaba su mente y debía exponerlo ,con voz baja y algo sensual le preguntó ,haciendo que este la viera fijamente

-Solo por favor dime cuál es tu nombre ,-decía al momento de llevarse un poco de sopa a la boca-que nombre tiene el hombre al que le debo la vida de mi hija y mía -

El sujeto mastico un pedazo de cerdo ,para después pasarlo y tomar un trago de la cerveza ,contesto con solemnidad que no el mismo creía tener

-Mi nombre es Issei -

Continuara:...

Amigos espero que les haya gustado el prólogo y les cometo que este es una pequeña inspiración de una que leí hace poco muy bueno ,espero les guste y él siguiente capítulo se llamara

"Los recuerdos de una promesa "

Este es un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo...

-Sigo pensando que es una estupidez la que estás haciendo ,pero como dices ,ya es muy tarde para cambiar las cosas -decía Issei montado ya en su caballo listo para partir a cumplir la encomienda de su amigo

Rhaegar sonrio con melancolía a su amigo ,pero contesto sin ninguna duda en sus palabras

-El amar a una mujer jamás será una estupidez Issei ,por este amor uno es capaz de muchas cosas ,cosas que parecen imposibles pero que valen la pena -decía al momento de acariciar al caballo del castaño -sé que algún día tú también encontraras a una mujer a la cual amar así como yo amo a Lyanna-

El castaño ante las palabras de Rhaegar recordó a aquellas chicas que había conocido recientemente hace poco más de 1 año

Issei solo movía la cabeza en negación ante lo que su amigo decía,Rhaegar antes de que el castaño partiera le pidió una última cosa ,algo que lo aquejaba a pesar de todo

-Quiero pedirte algo más...algo que es muy importante

El castaño lo miro y asintió a la petición

Rhaegar exclamó con trizteza al recordar a Elia y a sus hijos Rhaenys y Aegon

-Dile a Elia que espero algún día pueda perdonarme ,que me perdone por ponerla e peligro a ella y a nuestro hijos ,pero sobre todo por no amarla como jure que lo haría ,aquel día en que la despose en el Septo de Baelor -

Sin más me despido y los veo pronto...no hay pareja definida y no sé si lo habrá


End file.
